To Own Him
by AlexWolfGirl
Summary: Donatello has been acting strange the past few months. When Mikey decides to investigate, he discovers many things including a sex tape and a kink the genius has been hiding from his brothers. OT4 Donnie-centric. Includes Pet!Donnie, BDSM, Tcest, Strong Language, and probably some other messed up stuff :P
1. Prologue

My mind has been having a battle with itself for weeks, giving me fierce migraines. I haven't been able to get enough sleep, which only added to my newfound irritability. I haven't gotten much work done on any of my projects as of late. My mind keeps wandering and distracting me. So far, I've had two close calls during patrol due to my lack of concentration.

I never should have played with those blood samples. I did what my youngest brother Michelangelo does on a regular basis and read too much into something that would have been better off not known.

It was just a simple physical. Ever since we started dealing with more serious enemies, Master Splinter has insisted that we all have them every month. Not that I'm complaining. With the extraterrestrial encounters we've had and the advanced weaponry our foes have been developing, its become vital to maintain a constant surveillance over our health, both mentally and physically.

Normally when I'm cleaning up the medbay after the physicals, I sterilize all the equipment, throw away disposals, and destroy the blood samples after I do my usual analysis. Nothing too complicated, just a quick look to make sure that our blood is as normal as a mutant turtle's blood could be. I don't know what possessed me to look deeper into the samples, but once I started running more advanced tests, there was no stopping me. I was just so curious to truly understand the mutation, who my brothers and I were.

Curiosity may not have killed me, but its come pretty damn close. The DNA tests had not been as quick as I had hoped. I only wanted to compare our genetic makeup to that of a normal red-eared slider turtle. I guess it could have been avoided had I not just shoved readings to the side so carelessly, too emersed in my own world to understand the can of theoretical worms I had just opened. It wasn't until I was cleaning afterwards that I noticed it. It was Leonardo and Michelangelo's DNA charts. I was surprised with what I found as I read them together and quickly picked up Raphael's and my own.

As I read, I began to believe more and more that I had just been hit by a bus.

My brothers and I aren't related.

I hate to say that I was more shocked than I should have been. The probability that the rundown pet shop we were purchased from had bought hatchlings that were all from the same clutch was astronomical.

We didn't really even look that much alike. Sure, we're all anthropomorphic turtles with more human characteristics than reptiles, but our turtle features were different. Our height, our skin tone, our body shape. Hell, even our age.

Now, don't misunderstand me. Discovering that my brothers are not my brothers by blood did not make me love them any less. It made me love them more, in fact. Much more. More than a brother should.

I would be lying to you if I said I had never once had even a thought of developing a relationship with one of my brothers beyond that of brotherly affection. I just never gave it more attention because of the possible blood we share. Even though we are animals, I still hold some human moral.

However, the news of my recent findings did not help me exactly push those feelings down. Many times I would be eating in the kitchen with Mikey when I would stop and stare as he smiled. More than once I had lost myself in Leo's eyes as we would spar in the dojo. Many times my eyes lingered over Raph's rippling muscles as I spotted him as he lifted weights.

I tried so many times to convince myself to stop this madness, to force myself to leave the matter alone. But after many sleepless nights with only vague, rather adult dreams, I looked up at the ceiling with a conclusion.

I wanted my brothers.

When I say want, I don't mean just in the romantic sense. I want to wake up surrounded by them. I want to share my deepest and most intimate thoughts with them. I want to make a commitment to them.

But I also want to belong to them. I want to feel Raphael's strong arms bending me to his will. I dream of Leonardo's fit legs coiling around my waist. I crave to taste Michelangelo's sweet tongue. I've lost count of how many nights and early mornings I've been greeted with a very hard and growing problem between my legs, forcing me to recount a certain kata where my brothers had to kick a bit higher or bend over a little bit further.

As the weeks turned into months, my fantasies became more demanding and kinky. I dreamed of a leather collar around my neck connected to a leash that my brothers would walk me around with. I call them all Master. And when I behave, I'm fucked roughly and like a toy.

I've purchased and created more toys for myself than I care to admit. They filled a whole portion of my closet that I kept under lock and key so Mikey wouldn't accidentally discover them. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamt of Mikey finding them and using them on me, but the obvious shock and disgust I would receive in reality always pushed the thought away.

I know that my brothers don't want me. Based on relationships of their past, I knew they didn't even want other males in that sense. I've come to accept that.

But I can still dream.


	2. Chapter 1

"Why do humans care so much about hair?" Michelangelo asked one evening at the city junkyard, leaning against a broken down refrigerator. "I mean, we look pretty good and we don't have hair."

"Mikey, eitha help me wit dis damn thing or shut da hell up" Raphael growled as he pulled at an old pleather chair with a huge stain on one of the armrests. He and his two other brothers were scavenging for supplies they could fix up, requested by heir sensei.

"But Ra~aphie" the sea green mutant whined, "I don't wanna..."

"Michelangelo, get down here and help" Leonardo ordered the youngest as he liked through an assorted pile of cords and spare wire. Baby blue eyes glared at Leo as Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Why da hell do we need anotha chair fer anyway?" Raph grunted as he rethought his grip on the furniture.

"Because" Donatello's voice sounded from another large pile, "You and Mikey abuse the one we have right now when you play video games and watch TV. Its better to have an extra at the ready when it finally gives than to wait until we're left without one."

Knowing that the battle had been lost, Raphael muttered to himself as he trudged over to the Shellraiser with the chair in tow. Mikey huffed as he fiddled with a broken antenna belonging to a smashed radio. He always needed to have some form of entertainment to occupy himself, and scavenging was not going to cut it. He gave a bored expression as he watched his brothers.

Leo was obviously looking for a certain kind of cord since he was spending a lot of time on a certain knot of them. Mikey didn't want to bother him because he knew Leo would suck him into helping him using his Fearless Leader powers.

Raph was focused on pushing the chair into the back of the Shellraiser; the orange-banded terripan loved his limbs too much to try and mess with him when he was handling heavy stuff.

All that left him was Donnie. Making a decision, Mikey leapt off the pile of junk he was sitting on and made his way over to the genius mutant. He could tell that his brother was sorting through what looked like smashed radio parts. As he got closer, he noticed that Donatello seemed to be fiddling with what looked like a small, plastic pencil box. Curiosity took over Mikey's mind and he spoke.

"Whatcha got there, Donnie?" he asked as he peered over the brainiac's shoulder, catching a glimpse of what appeared to be tapes before his brother reacted. He jumped with surprise and slammed the box shut before turning to glare toward his younger brother.

"Mikey! Would you please not do that?!" Donatello snapped as he gripped the container until his normally green knuckles turned white, "I could have been holding something we needed and you would have scared me into dropping it!"

"Uh huh, sure. So what's in the box?" the orange-banded brother questioned again, apparently unphased by Donnie's words.

"That is none of your business" the genius huffed as he turned away from him.

"Ooh! So its something secret?" Mikey interjected as he followed his brother, "What, you got your diary in there? Can I read it? Pretty please with hot chili peppers on top?!"

"No!" Don said firmly as he fought to keep the box out of Mikey's curious and destructive hands.

"Aw c'mon, Don, just one little peek?" Mikey continued as he reached over to touch the lid.

"Michelangelo, if you so much as even look at this box, I swear I will tie you down and force you to watch me disassemble your PS3!" Don threatened as he stepped away from his brother.

"What's going on?" Leonardo suddenly interjected, holding a pile of knotted cords and wires in his hands.

"Donnie's got a secret box and he won't let me see what's in it" Mikey announced as he pointed toward the bo-wielder. The leader in blue rose a brow at his youngest brother before turning to his second-youngest brother.

"Don?"

"He's meddling with my things again" he said somewhat nonchalantly, keeping the box held tight under his arm. Leo noticed just how tight Don was holding that box, but he held his tongue as he turned to his other brother.

"Michelangelo, leave Donatello alone. I'm still trying to untangle these" he said as he held up the knot of cables and wires, "and I could use your help."

"Aww c'mon, Leo!" whined the sea green mutant. The eldest simply rose a brow at him in a threatening manner that quickly took its desired effect upon the other. "...Dammit, fine!" Mikey huffed as he followed Leo, but not before looking over his shoulder to watch as Donnie hid the box inside a drawer to one of the broken dressers.

He was going to find out what the genius was hiding, one way or another.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Mikey slipped out of bed and out of the Lair. The journey itself to the junkyard was uneventful, but finding exactly where Don had his the box was a whole other story. Mikey was having a hard time trying to remember exactly WHERE he and his brothers had been in the junkyard earlier, and none of his surroundings looked familiar in the slightest.

On more than one occasion, he questioned exactly WHY he cared so much about finding that pencil box as he searched through pile upon pile of junk.

"That's easy" he mumbled to himself, "because I HAVE to know. If Donnie-boy's hiding something, then I wanna know what." The sea green turtle knew that since Don was usually so open with his brothers, that whatever he was hiding must be very juicy. Especially since his brother went to such measures as to hide it OUTSIDE of his lab.

It had been about a half an hour now and Mikey still had no luck finding his prize. Try as he might, every garbage pile looked the same to him and he was getting confused and turned around at every turn.

"This bites" he grunted as he finally decided to rest against an old couch that had a couple of springs sticking out of the back. "Snooping shouldn't be THIS hard..." Unbeknownst to the mutant turtle, the junk that supported the broken furniture was giving out, and before Mikey could react, the couch slid off its perched and hurled both itself and the mutant down the mountain of trash. A loud crash sounded through the junkyard upon impact, followed by a pained groan as Mikey slowly pulled himself out of the debris.

"Man... I think I knocked my shell loose" he mumbled as he reached out to anchor himself as he got up. His eyes followed where his hand had held on, and was met with an old, broken down dresser. It took a moment for it to register in Mikey's brain, but once it did, an earsplitting grin spread across his lips. This was in fact the same dresser from earlier that same evening.

'Jackpot' thought Mikey as he silently congratulated himself. Quickly shaking off the pain from the fall, Michelangelo began to fumble through the drawers of the beaten up dresser, searching for the object of his desire. After almost ten minutes, thick digits finally brushed over plastic as Mikey searched the very bottom drawers. With an even bigger smile, Mikey grabbed the case and pulled it out, doing a celebratory fistpump.

Sitting down on an intact portion of the sofa, Mike sat the old pencil case on his lap and flipped open the lid before peering inside. What he saw confused him.

"Tapes?" he questioned. Indeed, the case contained at least five tapes, each one small and jet black. The only clue he had as to what was on them was the small bit of masking tape on them, each one having almost the exact same label: "For further research/Entry #1", "For further research/Entry #2", etc."

Mikey just didn't understand. He knew that some of Donnie's projects were somewhat questionable, but he had never gone to such lengths to keep them private as to hide them outside of the Lair. What could Don be hiding that he felt the need to be so secretive about it?

"Only one way to find out" Mikey concluded as he shut the case and stood up, a large grin on his face. "Tomorrow night, I'm having a private movie night~" he said in a singsong voice. And with that, Mikey leapt of the pile of junk and began the journey home.

"Seriously think I hurt my shell though..."


	3. Chapter 2

(Thank you everyone for all the comments both here and on dA! :) I'm glad that you all like TOH and look forward to hearing more from you guys!)

(This chappie has lots o lemon! If you don't approve of tcest or smut, skip this chappie and go to the next one! ...Then again, why would you even click on this story in the first place if you didn't like it? Its right there in the summary XD Enjoy! 3)

Patience has never been one of Michelangelo's virtues. The never ending abundance of energy that surged through the teenager was proof of that. Even so, over the years, the orange-banded mutant had learned to better control his need for closure and entertainment.

Today, however, was a completely different story, because no matter what Mikey did, the day just continued on and on at an agonizingly slow pace. His eagerness had woken him up an hour before Don and Raph, with Leo waking up only a half hour before he did. Breakfast had been exceptionally quiet for some unknown reason, and practice was spent focusing on the forms of advanced katas and other battle stances. Meaning no fast pace sparring to keep Mikey's mind off of the pencil case full of tapes just begging to be played.

After practice, Mikey searched for distractions, desperate to not be entranced by the siren's song coming from his room before lights out. He had looped Leo into playing at least six rounds of Halo with him and spent a good portion of his focus creating elaborate pranks for Raphael. He had even made sure to be a little slower as his hotheaded brother chased him after some of his pranks, wanting to stretch out the chase in order to hopefully speed up the time. Mike was somewhat grateful that Donatello was busy with upgrades to the Shellraiser and had no desire to spend time with his little brother.

Mikey knew that being around the genius would only further entice him to run to his bedroom and find out what was on those tapes. Many times throughout the day, he kept questioning as to why he was waiting until lights out exactly.

'Because its the only time I won't be disturbed or distracted' he kept reminding himself before going back to whatever he was doing to distract himself.

Around seven o'clock that evening, the turtles had set out to April's place for dinner with both her and her boyfriend, Casey Jones. Time out on the rooftops had done wonders for Mikey, allowing him to really stretch out his legs after being in the Lair all day.

'Maybe this is what Raph feels like when he finally gets out with Casey' he thought as he and his brothers continued to the apartment above a familiar antique shop.

Soon enough, they reached their destination, and after knocking on the window on the fire escape, they entered the living room to greet their friends. The smell of spaghetti, pasta sauce, and garlic wafted through the home, filling the brothers' nostrils with a sense of warmth and acceptance.

"Hey guys!" greeted April O'Neil. "Right on time as always" she teased.

"Hey Raph" a burly man with long, jet black, uncombed hair motioned to the hothead, "The Mets game is on in ten." Raphael grinned with eagerness as he greeted his friend and set off to the living room to start making small wagers about the out coming statistics of the upcoming sporting event.

"Thank you for inviting us, April" said Leo, an appreciative smile on his face.

"Sure" replied the redhead as she adjusted her bun, "You guys deserve a night off."

"Mind if we help set the table?" Don asked from the window sill. April smirked and rose a brow at him.

"Usually I don't let guests do the work, but since I know you and how stubborn you are, then yes, you can." She motioned for the ninjas to follow her into the kitchen area, Leo and Donnie quick to follow behind. Deciding against joining Raph and Casey, Mikey followed his other two brothers into the kitchen to talk with April.

"So how's Master Splinter doing?" she asked as she handed Leo some bowls to set out.

"Much better actually" the eldest said with a smile as he began to set them out, "Ever since his cough went away, that is."

"It just seems so strange" April sighed softly as she stirred the pasta sauce, "To imagine him like that..." Mikey huffed as he leaned against the wall. It did seem strange to picture someone as strong as his sensei as a sick elder. The pneumonia came out of nowhere and gave them all quite a scare. Donnie had spent weeks working nonstop to find the right kind of medicines to help with Sensei's symptoms. Leo spent a lot of his time in meditation with Master Splinter in order to calm his spirit and bring them both at peace.

For about two weeks, the illness left their sensei bedridden and there were no signs of him recovering. During those two weeks, each of Splinter's sons had entered a state of mind that almost seemed to be that of mourning. Sensei had been so sick that he couldn't do anything for himself except breathe, and even doing that was difficult for the ninja master.

Thankfully though, about a week ago, Sensei's cough had finally gone away, along with some of the fluid in his lungs. The news was a relief to the turtles, and was celebrated with dinner in the dojo with their Master and a lot of quality family time.

"We're just relieved that he's healing" said Leo, suddenly interrupting Mikey's thoughts. "And thanks to Don, he's going go make a full recovery" the leader continued before placing a firm hand on the genius' shoulder and giving it a thoughtful squeeze. A small squeak escaped their brother as Donnie's eyes widened slightly, his face tinted red.

That caught Mikey's attention quickly.

"You all right, Don?" April suddenly asked. Incoherent babbles poured out of Donatello's mouth before he finally stood still for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting the sudden shoulder thing is all. I'm a bit distracted right now..." he stuttered as he placed with his fingers. It was obvious to Mikey that Donnie was hiding something, since Don had proven time and time again that he was not one to get distracted. However, the sea green turtle decided to keep his mouth shut for now, not eager to confront him in front of everyone.

Instead, he kept a close watch on him throughout the rest of the evening. Mikey was able to keep up with Donnie for a long time, which was ironic since he had been trying his hardest to stay away from him earlier that very same day.

After a nice meal with their human companions, the four brothers headed home, Mikey keeping a set distance from Don as they went. They were home in a matter of minutes.

"I'm going to tell Sensei that we're home" Leo announced to his brothers as they walked in.

"I'll come with you" added Don, "I need to do a quick checkup to see how he's doing tonight." Leo smiled and clapped a hand on Don's shoulder again, causing the purple banded teen to have to same reaction from earlier. Mikey rose a nonexistent brow with suspicion as he watched the display.

(Mikey's POV)

Leo and Donnie left the den and went into the dojo, leaving me and Raph alone. Something was definitely up with Donnie and I decided that I'm gonna find out why he's acting like that after I watch those tapes.

"Well" Raph suddenly said with a yawn, "I'm goin' ta bed. Try not ta stay up all night, pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?" I retorted without thinking, "Is that the best you could come up with? Pipsqueak?" I could tell that it annoyed Raphie-boy by the way his shoulders bunched up. He always does that when he's pissed. He turned to glare at me, but I could tell he was too tired to fight or chase me.

"Kay den. Don't stay up too late, fucktard" he snapped before trudging into his room. I love Raph when he's tired. He never has the energy to fight back, making teasing him that much easier for little ol me!

"Night, Raphie!~"

I waited in the living room for almost an hour before Donnie and Leo finally came out of the dojo and went to bed. Geez, they take forever! The coast was clear and I made a beeline to my bedroom.

Now, my room isn't exactly what my brothers would consider 'clean'. But what do they know? Its modern art. Anyway, I knew they wouldn't come in here unless they had to, but I was still extra careful about hiding the box. I wedged it between two sets of pipes above my bed, making it impossible to see from the ground. It took a few good jumps on my bed, but I was finally able to get the box down.

I bounced with excitement as I got out my cassette tape, opened the dock, and put the first small tape inside before closing it again. I started up my TV and tried to hold back my excitement and curiosity while I made sure that everyone was asleep. Seeing that the lights were off throughout the entire Lair, I grinned and quietly closed my door.

To be honest, it was a little weird that I was freaking out about this as much as I was; you'd think it was Free Comics Day or Christmas or something like that. For all I know, these tapes could be full of nothing but boring lectures about why the sky is blue or how we became mutants, yadda yadda yadda...

It could be a murder confession. It wouldn't make sense to record it though; we've all killed before, but I'd rather not get into that...

It could be a video diary. Knowing how Don liked to keep things bottled up, I'm pretty sure that's it. I pushed in the cassette tape and sat back on my bed after pressing play.

I could see Donnie's bedroom in the background and watched as Don walked over to the chair in the middle of the screen and sat down. He looked tired and nervous;he was drumming his fingers against the seat of the chair for like a minute before he finally spoke.

"Today's date is February 10; about four months since my experiment and discovery" he said softly, "Everyday it is becoming more and more difficult to remain silent about my feelings for them. So much so that now I try to avoid them...but how can you avoid your brothers and your teammates?"

Donnie was trying to avoid us? I mean, I get why he wouldn't wanna hang with Raph, but what about me and Leo? What kind of feelings is he talking about?

"I've been writing in my personal journal about most of my thoughts on the matter" Don continued, "but...but I don't just love them...I lust after them... While speaking of feelings of romance on paper comes easy, expressing feelings of desire... Well, I suppose as I am a male, I find visual stimulation proves more effective to erotic writings."

Whoa. This was totally a video diary, but not just that. This was a sex tape.

I can't look at this!

Who knew Donnie had it in him?

This is wrong on so many levels!

Are all of these tapes like this one?

He's my brother!

And for some reason, my eyes stayed glued to the screen and I could've passed for a statue.

"I know they don't see me the way I see them" the Don on the TV said sadly, "and I've come to accept that. But I need some way of...calming the storm, so to speak, in both my mind and body. So I have decided to make this recording; so that I may act out some of those fantasies in order to satisfy my thirst."

My eyes widened as Donnie spoke, because as he was talking, he was taking off his gear. First his elbow and knee pads, then his belt and wrappings, and finally his mask. By the time he was done talking, Donnie was completely naked. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat when he spoke again.

"Over the weeks, online shopping as allowed me to expand my collection" TV Don explained as he walked off camera. The shot started shaking and I knew that he had to have picked up the camera. The camera was suddenly still again, only now it was pointed at Donnie's bed. Oh sewer bunnies.

There was shuffling that I could hear from off screen before Don returned with a shoe box in his hand. He climbed back onto the bed and bit his lip before opening the box.

"I've done as much research as I could in order to estimate their measurements" TV Don mumbled, "And I used that information to get one for each of them." My jaw dropped at what he did next.

He pulled out a long, thick, red dildo and ran his fingers over it. Holy shit! He had toys?! I know that I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but shudder at the sight. I was squirming around on my bed and panicked when I looked down to see that there was a huge bump on my plastron. Oh God, is this turning me on?! Is watching my brother mess around with himself making me hard?!

"I can imagine it now" the Donnie on the TV sighed, interrupting my freakout, "Raphael in the dojo, doing bench presses. Those strong arms pushing themselves to the limit, and being able to see each bulging muscle as he would grunt with concentration." He suddenly stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of the toy, moaning at the picture he was painting. I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning. I was watching my bro give head to a dildo.

And I wanted to see more. My boner was starting to hurt from the pressure in my plastron, and I knew I was past the point of hoping it would go away on its own. Swallowing hard, I reached down and ran a hand over my slit, followed by my dick slowly pushing out, until I was completely out and hard as a rock. I started to lick my hand as I watched Donnie play with the red dildo.

"I would love to sneak up on him while he's bench pressing" Don husked as he ran a hand over his own plastron, "He'd be pushing himself as hard as he could, and I would crawl over to him and run my fingers over his body~" He moaned as he ran the tip of the toy over his plastron until he was rubbing it against his slit. My hand was wet enough by this point, and I was teasing myself as I watched Donnie's dick slip out. Not bad, Donnie-boy.

"H-He'd be so confused, but he wouldn't stop lifting the bar. Raphie could never resist a good challenge" Don continued before opening his mouth and taking in over half the length of the dildo. A groan escaped from me as I palmed my dick, running my thumb over the tip as I watched Donnie give what seemed to be his first blowjob. For some reason, that bothered me. Don's first time giving head shouldn't be to a piece of plastic.

"I would tease him to the breaking point until he would finally give in and drop down" he moaned as he kissed all over the fake cock, "I bet he tastes delicious~ He'd trybso hard to concentrate on finishing his set and not on me as I bob my head up down, swallowing him whole~" I felt my breath hitch as Don stuck a finger in his mouth and leaned back against the headboard, his legs spread out in front of him. I could already see Donnie's ass, and almost shot my load right there when I saw it wink at the camera. Shit, how did I not see this side of Don?!

"H-He would finish before I could get him to cum" Donnie panted as he rimmed his ass with that lubed finger, "a-and I'd be disappointed because I wanted to taste him. He'd stand up and grab me, s-start telling me wh-what a naughty boy I am~ Raphie would-ah!~" Donnie had stopped talking as he pushed that finger inside himself, and suddenly I was very jealous of that finger. My toes curled as a second finger started to push against Don's ass, my hand pumping my dick with vigor. I think that's the right word?

"R-Raphie would...flip me over...a-and bend me over the bench... I-If I've been extra naughty, he'd take off my mask a-and tie my wrists to the bench~" my bro moaned out as he fingered himself, "He'd do something to punish me, l-like pull and pinch my tail, or s-spank me, or maybe even shove the handle of one of h-his sai inside of me. 'T-Tell me what a naughty slut you are' he'd order.

"And I'd do it. I'd cry out and whine that I was his naughty little slut, and that I was a dirty little ninja~" Fuck, I was gonna get off just with what Donnie was saying. Who knew the guy liked it rough?

'I could do that' I thought without knowing why, 'I could call Donnie all the names he wants. I could make him scream every night. I could love him the way he wants to be loved.' Whoa. What was I thinking? Did I mean to think it? Did I...Did I want to love him that way? Donnie continued with his fantasy, and I'd be lying if I said I couldn't totally see Raph acting like that in bed. Did Don really love us? He did say that he did, but then again, its easy to love something when its fucking your brains out.

Donnie DID mention a journal that he wrote most of his feelings in. So that meant these tapes were only used for the wet dreams and fantasies he had about us. Maybe I should try to find that journal...

"H-He'd wait until he had denied me orgasm at least twice before asking if I'd had enough" Donnie suddenly interrupted, now scissoring his fingers in his ass, "I-I'd nod and ask him to take me." He actually giggled as he panted, "Raphie would tell me that if I wanted his cock, I had to beg him to fuck me, since naughty sluts don't ask people to take them."

"So I would do as he said. I would beg for him to fuck me, to use me as he saw fit, and tell him that I'd die without his cock. R-Raph would probably smirk... and he'd tease me even more b-by pushing his tip inside of me~" Forcing himself to do so, I watched Donnie pull his fingers out and moaned as I saw his ass leak with lube. He sat up and turned around on all fours before bending over, giving me a full view of his ass and quivering tail.

Shit, I want this to be real. I want Donnie to really be here, on my bed, his ass wiggling in the air as he tail motioning for me to come and fuck him. My hand was a blur over my dick as Don lifted the dildo and pushed the tip inside of him. Donnie cried out as he continued to talk, pushing the toy in slowly until it was to the hilt.

"R-Raphie~" he moaned, obviously enjoying this too much to continue with his fantasy. He grasped the hilt of the toy and slowly pulled out until only the tip was in, before shoving it back in. Shit, I was close~

"N-Need you~" Don panted as he fucked himself, "Need all of you~" There was an invisible spring inside my stomach, and as I watched Donnie, it coiled tighter and tighter and tighter. "A-Ahhh!~ R-Raphael!~"

It was too much. I shoved a fist into my mouth as I came, shooting my load all over my hand, plastron, and the bed. I gasped as I rode through my high, bright colors flashing through my eyes before I was finally able to breathe again.

"R-RAPHIEEE!~" Donnie cried out as he finished too. I looked back at the screen and moaned at the sight of him with cum on the bed and running down his legs. He panted as he laid there, that dildo still buried deep in his ass. I watched as he sat up with shaky arms and turned around, moaning again when I saw that Don had gotten cum on his plastron and even his face too. He sat back and moaned as he fisted his dick and milked it. He then slowly pulled out the dildo and kissed it, making me buck my hips without thinking about it.

And at that moment, I realized that I wanted Donnie.

"Our screams would draw attention" Don panted as he reached over to the shoe box, pulling out a blue dildo and an orange dildo, "Leonardo and Michelangelo would run in to see what had happened..."

Oh shit~


	4. Chapter 3

To say that last night had been awkward would be an understatement.

Michelangelo had never been very good with self control and the bags under his eyes were proof of that. Not only had he finished the tape that he had started the previous night, he also played the next two. Needless to say, the nunchuck-weilding mutant went to bed very happy and very tired that night.

Mikey's brothers and their sensei soon fell into a cycle that was set in a limbo of some sort.

For one thing, the crime of New York had been strangely quiet and remote for the last few days. This was especially hard for the hotheaded Raphael and his vigilante buddy, Casey Jones. With only a few muggers to beat the shit out of, the human had become somewhat lazy, spending more than enough time being one with his couch. And this had been all right for Raph as well. For a time.

Then Raph got into another argument with Leo. It had been something stupid about how high a kick on a kata was in practice or something one minute and then the next, the two brothers were screaming and throwing things at each other. Of course, Raphael quickly left the Lair while Leo faced the repercussions of the demolishing they had done. The hothead had been quick to make his way to the surface to find some skulls to smash in. Nadda. Zilch. Nothing whatsoever.

And it drove him completely nuts. Don had stitched up the punching bag at least four times in the last week alone due to the rage that was building up inside the sai-wielder.

Leonardo was growing tense as well. He spent more time in the dojo than usual for practice and meditation. Whenever her did come out, it was for food, a brawl with Raphael, or another uneventful patrol. Something was obviously bugging the leader, but Mikey had just pushed it away as being suspicious about the lack of crime.

Donatello was almost nonexistent to his brothers because of all the time he was spending in the lab. Whenever he wasn't working overtime to help Sensei's pneumonia pass, he was combing through every security video feed he could find. He had even joked at practice once about how bad he felt for the first guy to try to rob a convenience store during this quiet period, saying what an unlucky bastard he was.

Michelangelo, on the other hand, had developed a bit of paranoia over the last couple of days for a few reasons, the first being Donatello. He would offer to bring his brainy brother his meals in an effort to get a reading on the genius about whether or not he knew about Mikey's latest act of thievery. He didn't seem to be stressed about it, or at least not in a way that Mikey could catch onto. It would make sense for Donnie to immerse himself in something he was passionate about and ignore everything else around him. That was perfectly all right with Mikey. The less Donnie knew the better.

Besides being able to keep an eye on Donnie, Mikey now had an excuse to spend some quality time with his older brother. He had always been the one to push his brothers to hang out with him, but it usually meant playing video games or sparring in the dojo. Now that his time with Donnie consisted of mostly talking and helping out with projects, Michelangelo began to notice little quirks about his genius sibling.

Like the fact that Donnie always likes to chew when he worked. And he chewed everything: pens, pencils, gum, the stylus to his old Nintendo DS; you name it; Don's probably chewed on it.

He also had these wonderful facial expressions to go with every step to completing a task. Mikey loved to watch him furrow his brow in frustration when something didn't work the way he wanted it to. He grew used to being serenaded by Donatello's soft hums as he worked. But most of all, Mikey loved it when Don would find projects that were time-sensative.

Because when he did, Donnie would work with his tongue sticking out. The orange-banded turtle had been hypnotized by that bit of pink flesh on more than one occasion. He watched it wiggle as his older brother dealt with sensitive pieces, doing his best to be extra careful with his large hands. It had been the subject for many of Mikey's late night fantasies and cold morning showers.

The cycle continued for almost three months. Of course, the turtles had gone back to the junk yard to scavange during that time. Mikey had returned the pencil box back to where he'd found it, returning all but two of the tapes. He had put masking tape on two blank tapes and labeled them with the best forgery he could muster of Donnie's chicken scratch handwriting. He stayed close to Don during those trips to make sure he bought it. And when Don had checked them when he thought Mikey wasn't looking, Mike was pleased to know that he did. Afterall, he planned on watching ALL of those tapes.

Leonardo was currently meditating in the dojo, his eyes closed and his body relaxed as he concentrated on finding inner peace. He soon was on another plain as he began to sense the presence of the others. The aura of his family was always distinct in the differences, so it was simple to know which aura belonged to which mutant.

Since his hotheaded brother was in the other room of the dojo, it made sense that his aura was the first Leo was able to pick up on. Raphael's aura was strong and growing. The heat and expansion of it was enough to shake Leo's foundation on this other bane of existence. The raw energy of his brother's soul was like being caught in a storm of strength and passion. Even in the hostile state their relationship was in, Leonardo was utterly amazed by the ferocity of Raphael's heart.

The second energy source he could feel was much calmer. The life source reminded him of the scent of sandalwood and the taste of miso soup. A sense of calm swept through him and surrounded him in an embrace that gave Leonardo the feeling that nothing in the world could hurt him. It was the expected duty of a father, but Master Splinter's aura still gave off this strong, yet gentle affect, even though he was currently undergoing many tiresome antibiotic treatments. A small smile spread across the teenager's face as he felt the aura of his father move and shift around its owner, proving to him that Splinter was in a deep meditative trance as well.

The third soul he picked up on gave the feeling of peace and restlessness, an unusual combination that didn't normally stay that way for very long. He could tell that this restlessness had been caused by an outside force, but it was obvious to him what it was. The pulsing aura violated Leo's inner eye with the smell of smoke and the taste of java. It seemed odd to Leonardo how an aura so industrialized could calm his spirit in such a way. He always did enjoy Donatello's company the most out of his three brothers.

Leo smiled as he continued on, searching for his third brother's life source. He was surprised to find that Michelangelo wasn't within range of the Lair. With a frown contorting onto his face, he began to focus to search farther out for his brother. After a few minutes, he found that Mikey was in the sewer tunnels about a mile from the Lair. He could sense his youngest brother's anxiousness as he walked and knew that he would need to go retrieve him, and scold him for leaving their home without telling anybody.

Dark eyes slowly opened as Leonardo left the spiritual plain and returned to this level of existence. With a quick stretching of his arms, he stood up and grabbed his katanas, slipping the gear onto his shell. He could hear Raphael's grunts as he beat his anger into the punching bag in their workout room, and Leo couldn't help but slightly crack open the door to watch him as he worked out the negative chi in his body.

It seemed fitting that Raph's aura was pulsing violently when Leo read it, what with the hothead's current mood. He knew that this lack of crime was hardest on his short-tempered brother. The fights they had participated in lately were growing in violence, even though they were over the most trivial things. Leonardo knew that this needed to stop, making a mental note to talk to Raph when he got home from getting Mikey. With a final sigh, Leo closed the door and headed towards the exit, his footsteps completely silent as he stepped out into the sewers.

Twenty minutes had passed before Leo finally managed to catch up to Michelangelo. The orange-banded turtle was humming what Leo recognized as "Sorry Jack", a song by Mikey's current favorite band Scratch21. He seemed to be set on a destination and not just walking around the tunnels like usual. Leo was fully expecting Mikey to be skateboarding when he found him, but he was proven wrong for once. Instead of carrying a skateboard, he could see what looked like a small box in Mikey's hand. Deciding to see what he was doing before confronting him, Leo shadowed Michelangelo all the way to the junkyard.

Mikey was in his own little world as he strided past pile after pile of miscellaneous junk, never ceasing his humming. A sudden swish of air on his neck caught his attention, making him jump with surprise. Baby blue eyes darted around the scene as he searched for the source of that sudden breeze.

"Mind telling me what you're looking for?" A velvety voice said from right behind the shelled ninja.

"GAH!" cried Mikey as he jumped at least five feet in the air, his sea green skin now a paler green as wide eyes caught Leo's form. "What the heck, dude?! I almost jumped out of my shell..."

"You know we're not supposed to leave the Lair without either telling someone or bringing someone with you" Leo stated, ignoring Mikey's outburst. "Now I'll ask again: WHAT are you looking for?" Mikey bit his lip and and tried to think up an excuse.

"Uh...s-supplies..." he stuttered dumbly as he tried his best to hide the tape in his hand from his brother's questioning gaze.

"What kind of supplies?" The leader knew Mikey was lying, and knew that he would soon crack as he continued to interrogate him.

"Important...supplies..."

"Let me rephrase that" Leo sighed, "What EXACTLY are you looking for? You definitely showed some confidence a minute ago when you were walking through here, so you must know what it is you need to find."

"Wait, you were spying on me? Not cool, Leo" Money huffed as he glared at the other.

"Of course I was. You thought I would find out you were gone and just wait for you to come back?"

"I didn't think you'd follow me and spy" Mikey snapped with annoyance.

"And what could be so important that you had to sneak out at ten-thirty at night?"

"Maybe I have a hot date" Mikey joked, trying to play off his nervousness.

"Does this have to do with that box I saw you with earlier?" Leo questioned softly. Mikey's mouth shut and his eyes widened as his grip tightened on the tape. Leonardo glared at Mikey for at least a full minute before his youngest brother broke his gaze, flicking his pupils down to his own arm.

Using the reflexes he was renowned for, Leonardo reached out and snatched the tape from Michelangelo's grip, stunning the other mutant turtle.

"HEY!" Mikey snapped before reaching out to grab the plastic casing. His efforts were of no avail as Leo pulled his hand out of Mikey's reach for a moment before his eyes skimmed across the writing on the front.

"Is this Donatello's?" he asked, recognizing the vocabulary on the label. Mikey's mouth was pressed into a thin line as his eyes darted from the tape to Leo's face before going back to the tape. "Since when did you take an interest in Donatello's work?"

"I-Its...Its just a bunch of recordings of him yakking about sciency-type stuff" the blue-eyed teen said a little too quickly.

"And again, since WHEN were you interested in Donnie's research?" Leonardo was quickly becoming impatient as he questioned Mikey. Whatever was on these tapes, it obviously meant a great deal to his high-spirited brother if he was willing to hide it and sneak around his back to possess it.

"Uh...D-Donnie's boring lectures help put me to sleep and uh... I've been... u-using them to help me go to sleep?"

"Try again, Mikey."

"C'mon, Leo, give it back already" Mike whined as he reached out again for the tape. Leo held the tape away again before something registered in his brain.

"Them?" he said, loud enough for Mikey to freeze and swallow the lump in his throat. "You mean to tell me there's more than ONE of these recordings?"

"...No?" The elder rolled his eyes before meeting Mikey's eyes with his own.

"Where did you get this? Were you sneaking into Don's lab again? And why would you bring this out here to the junkyard?"

"Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes?" Mikey sassed.

"Michelangelo, stop dodging my questions!" Leo snapped as he kept his hold on the tape, "You will tell me where you got this tape and you will stop trying to weasel your way out of taking responsibility for your actions!" Mikey flinched at his brother's tone, not used to Leo using what he had dubbed as his "Raph-brawling" voice on him. His heart beat a million miles a minute as he thought up all of the possible outcomes of this situation.

"Well?" questioned the blue-banded ninja, causing Mikey to flinch again.

"I...I-uh...I found it here..." he said quietly, his eyes glued to Leo's face as he waited for his reaction.

"You found it here?" Leo repeated, the tone in his voice telling Mike that he didn't believe him.

"I, um, I saw... I saw Donnie looking at them the other month and uh... I got curious..."

"So, you saw Don looking at a box of tapes that he had with him here at the junkyard, and instead of leaving it alone, you decided to steal one of them?" Mikey pouted at the obvious implication his brother was making.

"Sheesh, if you're gonna treat me like a Purple Dragon, at least let me wear a badass jacket or something while you interrogate me" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not treating you like a Purple Dragon. If I was, I'd be beating the shit out of you right now" Leonardo retorted. Mikey's eyes widened at the sudden use of foul language. Leo NEVER cursed unless he was getting really pissed off. "How long have you been watching these?"

"...Two months, I think..." he said quietly, slightly uncomfortable with Leo's sudden change in mood.

"You say that you found them here?" He could only nod dumbly. "Show me."

"What?" Mikey asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You heard me. Show me where you found these tapes" Leo ordered, his Fearless Leader complex standing at attention. Mikey blinked in surprise as he stared at his brother.

"But why?"

"Because I told you to. And you'll have a more severe punishment for disobeying your leader" he said simply, his tone never wavering as he kept eye contact with Mikey. Michelangelo swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly inching around his brother and making the walk over to Don's hiding spot for the tapes.

After over ten minutes, they finally reached the broken desk near the back of the junkyard. Leo watched as Mikey slowly knelt down and retrieved the old pencil box from the back of a bottom drawer before standing back up and gripping it tightly in his fingers. Leonardo grabbed the box and stared at Mikey, silently ordering him to let go.

The tension was so thick that Mikey was sure Leo could slice it with a katana if he so wished. He hesitantly let go of the pencil box and held his breath as he watched Leo open it. The blue-banded leader examined what he counted to be fifteen tapes. Each one had a similar label written on masking tape and he knew that the handwriting was his genius brother's.

After almost three minutes, Leo finally broke the silence.

"You say you've been watching these for two months?" The sudden voice caused Mikey to jump again, the tension taking its toll on him.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Leo nodded before closing the box again.

"I'd say about two months no topside would be an appropriate punishment then, don't you?"

"What?!" Mikey exclaimed, not caring that his voice carried through the junkyard. "C'mon, Leo, that's totally unfair, dude!"

"And stealing from your brother isn't?" Leo questioned, "Michelangelo, you not only put yourself in danger, but you also invaded Donatello's privacy. You will take your punishment and stop arguing with your leader." Mikey grinded his teeth as he thought out his options. Unfortunately, none of them turned out well, so he begrudgingly nodded as be looked down at his feet.

"Let's get home" Leo said simply as he motioned towards the exit, placing the pencil box under his arm. Mikey took notice and stopped.

"What're you gonna so with that?" he asked.

"I'm going to hold onto it until I can talk to Donatello" Leo explained as he eyed Mikey. The nunchuck wielder's eyes widened at the thought of Don finding out. "Yes, Mikey, I am telling Donatello about your little excursions. Now move."

Mikey protested as they walked home, but quickly shut up when they reached the Lair since he didn't want to alert the others.

"I suggest you get some rest" Leo said quietly, "Training begins in less than eight hours." Mikey grumbled to himself as he went up the stairs, his demeanor the same as that of a dog with its tail between its legs. Leonardo watched as Mikey entered his room and shut the door before looking back down at the box.

He bit his lip as his curiosity began to flood his mind. What could Don have put on these tapes to make Mikey steal them? Could these be a video diary of some sort? 'No' he thought, 'That wouldn't make any sense.' Not now anyways.

With a sigh, Leonardo turned and headed to his room, quietly closing the door behind him.


End file.
